13 months
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: How many months are there in a year? Rin is a normal highschool girl who is looking for the right guy, but always ends up with the wrong guy, but she's always had a friend who was by her side forever, a friend who loved her. But she never knew and he never told. But these 13 months are gonna bring lots of twists and turns in their life.
1. January

Yes, I know I should be continuing with Little by little, but this plot was seriously eating me. So, I had to write it. Actually, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it was going on and on and I'm sure it's gonna take lots of time and words finishing, so I divided the chapters.

Oh, yes, I own Inuyasha and other characters. ~~Silence~~ Is that siren I'm hearing? Come on I was just lying, well I got to run, so you can continue with the reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

January...

"Hey Sesshomaru, you know what? I saw this guy yesterday, he's too cute. I think I'm in love." Rin told her best friend. He just listened to her talking about the guy she had seen the day before. This was almost their daily routine. Rin would always talk about some guy she was dating or some new guy she saw or some guy who had just stolen her heart.

Sesshomaru and Rin were childhood friend. Sesshomaru was a full youkai and Rin a was never the one to show much emotions while Rin an open book. Sesshomaru was an heir to the world's leading Organization, Taisho Corp while Rin an ordinary high school girl. Rin's father worked in Taisho Corp, so they had come to know each other. Rin had a very ordinary life with some twists and turns here and there, while Sesshomaru had the life which people just dreamed about. Rin was preety, while Sesshomaru just perfect. Rin was searching for her soulmate and always ended up dating the wrong guy. Sesshomaru knew whom he loved, though he never confessed to her, since she was just too busy dating the wrong guy. Sesshomaru had fallen in love with Rin a long time back, but Rin had never noticed it and he would not confess to her.

Whole day, Rin was going on and on about the guy she had seen, and now as it happened, Sesshomaru had to help her find out who he was. Then Sesshomaru unwillingly followed her to where she had seen him, hoping he would be there again. He was there.

"Yes, what a luck, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered to him.

"Hm." Sesshomaru replied. He knew what luck that was. He had just put his men to work and they had been sure to bring that guy there in time. 'What an idiot I am.' Sesshomaru thought but on the outside he looked very calm.

"Sesshomaru, but how should I talk with him?" Rin asked.

"Just go talk with him. It's not like he'll eat you." Sesshomaru said casually.

"But, how do I... Omygosh, he's coming this way." Rin said then turned back very quickly and saw the exit. "Oh, is he leaving? He can't be leaving."

Then she turned again and he was very near and he had a coffee cup in his hand. Then Sesshomaru started walking towards him and then tripped the guy. He then fell on Rin, Rin on her butt and his coffee all over them. Rin was shocked and she was angry at Sesshomaru. But the guy just got up quickly and gave her a hand and pulled her up.

"I'm really sorry. I tripped suddenly,I don't know how but... Are you alright?" The guy asked Rin.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Rin said and wanted to kick herself, what was that.

"Oh, but the coffee is all over you, you should clean it up fast." The guy said and handed her the tissue.

"I don't think it's gonna work, but still thank you." And she mentally slapped herself. "You should clean yourself up fast too. Here." Rin said and handed him the tissue back and they both started laughing.

"I'm Kohaku." The guy said and extented his hand.

"Rin." Rin said taking the hand and shaking it.

Other people in the cafe had once bothered to look at them, then just ignored them, there was someone else right now who was the centre of attraction. Sesshomaru. He was surrounded by many girls, but he hadn't noticed any of them. He was just busy looking at Rin and how happy she looked.

Then, Kohaku bought Rin a coffee for apolozy and they talked for a while and then he walked off and Rin whom Sesshomaru had expected to be grinning like an idiot, looked very down. Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"He's taken." Rin said. "He has a girlfriend." Then hugged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just stayed calm. He didn't know what to say to her. Though he didn't have to say anything. She would forget about that guy the moment some guy catches her attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

So, how is it? I wanted to try something new, but I just like it too much when Sesshomaru falls in love with Rin first. This one was not even supposed to be published yet, I got my exam going on and I'm hooked here. I'm continuing with the second chapter. So, I hope I'll be publishing it tommorrow, but I'm not sure cause it's been almost week since I started with this story and I'm just done with this chapter and half of the next chapter.

So, see you soon people.


	2. February

Okay, the next chapter is here. I hope you all will like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February...

Sesshomaru got a call very early in the morning. He was just getting ready to go to his school. He answered the phone and before he could say any word, Rin started shouting on the phone, she talked for about five minutes without taking a single breath but Sesshomaru understood nothing.

"Rin, breathe and then explain to me what happened." Sesshomaru said.

"Today is Valentine's day and I made chocolates to give to Wataru-kun, but it's all ruined." Rin said.

"Rin, you know you can't cook, so why did you bother trying to make chocolates?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his forehead. All this ruckus for chocolate.

"Oi, don't go insulting me. I thought I'd make chocolates for him." Rin replied.

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Don't worry I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I don't know what will you do, but please hurry up." Rin said.

Sesshomaru hung up then sighed again. Rin, why did she always have to call him for such things, and why did he always help her. She would never realize his love for her, and he wouldn't tell her. Then, he got out of his room and went to the dining hall, Izayoi and Inutaisho were having their breakfast.

"Goodmorning Sesshomaru." Izayoi said.

"Goodmorning son." Inutaisho said.

"Goodmorning." Sesshomaru said and had a glass of orange juice and started leaving.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Inutaisho said.

"Let him go, I'm sure it's Rin again." Izayoi said and they both started laughing.

Sesshomaru shook his head and left. His parents were just like kids. How he wished they didn't have so much of leisure. Sesshomaru got to his car and left. Then he called his men and ordered them some work, then by the time he reached to Rin's house, his men were already infront of her house, he stopped his car and got out, they stood straight and one of the guy came towards him with a package. He took it and dismissed them. Then he went to Rin's house and rang the doorbell. Rin opened it and again started talking without breathing. Sesshomaru just handed her the package without saying anything. Rin took it and opened it hurriedly.

"What's this?" Rin asked opening the package. "Oh, wow, so many chocolates. Ahh, they look really tasty. I don't even want to eat it." Rin continued.

"It's not for you to eat." Sesshomaru said. "I hope your problem is solved, so go get ready, I'll drop you."

"Oh, this is for Wataru-kun?" Rin asked surprised.

"Yes, I think that was the reason you called me here." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but I had thought you'd be coming and making the chocolates or something like that. But, I was imagining you in kitchen." Rin said excitedly.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, just go get ready." Sesshomaru said.

Rin then ran upstairs to her room to get ready. Sesshomaru stood in the living room. Suddenly Rin's mom was there.

"Sesshomaru, why are you standing? Sit and make yourself comfortable." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Nakamura, but I'm fine, Rin has gone to change, she'll be downstairs soon." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, atleast join us for breakfast." She said, but Sesshomaru denied it.

Rin came down wearing her school uniform, carrying the package. She went to the kitchen, got a slice of

bread and drank a glass of juice and kissed her parents goodbye and left. Sesshomaru opened the passenger's seat for Rin and then got around and sat on driver's seat. Rin was very excited. She was constantly looking at the package.

"Can I have one?" Rin asked.

"That is yours. Do whatever you want to with it." Sesshomaru said looking straight ahead.

"Really?" Rin got more excited now and took out one chocolate. "Ahh, you are too cute, I don't want to eat you, you look just too good, I'll give you to Wataru-kun." Rin was taking out the chocolates and talking to those chocolates and keeping them back.

"Rin, just eat whichever you like. They're all chocolates." Sesshomaru said.

"But, they are just, Oh, I'll have this one." Rin said and started eating the chocolate. After she finished it, she held back for a while and then had another.

Sesshomaru stopped his car outside Rin's school. Then he got out of the car and got around and opened the passenger door for Rin, both of Rin's hand was full now, she was having chocolate still and when he opened the door, she got out of the car.

"Rin I will see you later, if you need a ride back home, call me." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Rin said and looked up at him.

She had some chocolates on her face, Sesshomaru cleaned it with his finger and his hand rested a bit on her chin. Then, he brought his hand to her hair and ruffled it. Rin squirmed a little then smiled at him. He then went around to the driver's seat and Rin waved him goodbye, and he was gone.

Rin then went inside the gate, then she saw there were people staring at her. They had been staring at her and Sesshomaru. Rin ignored it, eating the chocolates.

"Rin." Someone called from behind.

"Oh, Mae." Rin said.

"Who is that guy? He was wearing a uniform from the Shikon Royal. Isn't that the school where only rich and elite people go to?" Mae asked.

"Yes." Rin said. Then Rin was surrounded by lots of other people asking about him. She sighed. This happened always when he would drop her to school, people would be all around her asking about Sesshomaru or his car. Even people she never saw in her school would be asking her about him. It wasn't like she didn't like people, just them asking her too much about Sesshomaru and mostly girls made her feel something, something she couldn't name.

Then she met her friend Mayu. She had been her friend for a long time and she was the one whom Rin could have the girl's talk. And unlike Sesshomaru, she equally participated in the talk. But outside school, they were not that close. They had their own life and wouldn't meet each other much.

"Mayu." Rin called.

"Rin." Mayu said looking surprised at the packet she was holding. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Rin nodded, "mhm, it's the chocolate I will give to Wataru-kun." She said smiling.

"Wataru-kun?" Mayu asked surprised.

"Yes, I told you I have a crush on him." Rin said eating the chocolate.

"Uh, yeah, I got to go, Rin, seeya." Mayu said and left.

Rin looked at her back in surprise. 'What is wrong with her?' Rin thought then again ate the chocolate and went to her class.

In, Shikon Royal, Sesshomaru was tired of getting all the chocolates from all the girls in the school. What made it worst was Inuyasha was dying laughing, until, even he was being surrounded by the girls and the chocolates. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru said. "Take care of these also." He gave all of his chocolates to Inuyasha.

It was only half the day and the chocolates he got would be enough for a years supply. Maybe more. He would give it off to whomever he saw. Why didn't the girls understand when he said he didn't want them, before he could deny them, they would leave it off in his hand and ran off. Then, he got a call. It was Rin. When he recieved the call, as expected she started talking without breathing.

"Rin, breathe." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stopped for a bit then talked again. "I couldn't find Wataru-kun all morning and I was eating the chocolates, I didn't realize when it got over, now I have nothing to give to him." She said.

Sesshomaru almost sighed, "Okay, I'll come there." He said and headed towards the car park.

"Come fast Sesshomaru." Rin said and hung up.

Sesshomaru was walking towards the car park, he was still getting chocolates. By the time, he reached to his car, his hands were again full with chocolates.

He opened the door and got inside his car and was about to put the chocolates behind the seat when he saw other chocolates on the seat behind. 'Inuyasha' he thought. He had told him to take care of the chocolates and he kept them here. Then he drove off. He soon reached Rin's school. 'This place doesn't even have any parking space.' Sesshomaru thought. Why did Rin even study here? Her father was manager in one of their corporations and loyal and respected one too. He in such a short span of time had won the respect of everyone in the corporation, and so, Rin's education would have been taken care by their Company and she could have joined any school anywhere, but she had choosen this school. She had told that she wanted to live a normal life. But what was a normal life? Wasn't what he living normal?

He saw some car parked opposite to the school so, even he parked his car over there. Then, he took out his cellphone and called Rin. She didn't answer. Was this some kind of joke? He came all the way here and she was not even answering the call when she should have been waiting for him outside.

Then he got out of the car and looked at the school gate and then after a moment crossed the road and went inside. There wasn't even any guard or something to whom he could ask about Rin's class and all. Then he just walked towards the school building, suddenly there was a ruckus, people were whispering, some were screaming and some just staring at him, he wanted to rip all of them half. 'What all do I go through just for you, Rin?' Sesshomaru thought.

Suddenly something caught his attention, there was a smell of salt in the air, it was faint so must've been a bit far from where they were, but then there was also the smell of Rin. Sesshomaru frowned and started walking towards that direction, calmly at first but as the smell grew stronger he started running then within a second he was standing next to her.

Rin was in what looked like a gym, alone and crying. Sesshomaru knelt down on his knee and gently kept his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin looked up at his face and hugged him tightly and cried more. Sesshomaru said nothing and just held her close. After a while Rin stopped crying but she was still hugging Sesshomaru.

"Wataru-kun." Rin started and Sesshomaru stiffened. But Rin continued, "Wataru-kun and Mayu, they were in the lab, alone. Mayu is Wataru-kun's girlfriend. I always told her how I felt about him, why didn't she tell me about her relationship with him. They both must've been laughing at me." she said between sobs.

Sesshomaru kept quiet, he knew she didn't want him to console her, she just wanted him to listen to her. And so as expected she continued.

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt me. Since, Mayu cares about everyone." Rin said, Sesshomaru almost shook his head, Rin, she always saw good in everyone and everything. And that was what made her so special. Now she was going on and on about all the reasons why Mayu hadn't told her about her relationship. She then let go of Sesshomaru at last and looked at him and smiled.

"I think Mayu thought if she told me, our friendship would suffer." She said atlast, then Sesshomaru got up and pulled Rin up.

"Let's go. I'm sure you're not going to pay any attention in class even if you attend so no use going. Let's go. I'll drop you home." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded and then grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and started walking. She was telling him about all the things that happened in school that day, who gave chocolates to whom and who took it and who didn't. Sesshomaru as always listened to her. There were other students again staring at them.

"Ah, see everyone's staring at you. Try to act normal sometimes." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, "I'm not the one whose eyes look dead after crying so much." he teased.

"Why do you have the aura of I'm mr. Perfect then?" Rin asked. "Wearing such fancy clothes to a normal highschool of mine. And I look fine."

"I'm wearing my school uniform." Sesshomaru defended himself and then the talk never ended. Rin commented more and Sesshomaru countered them all.

When they reached the car, Sesshomaru opened the passenger door and Rin got in. By the time Sesshomaru had gotten behind the wheels, Rin already had chocolates in her hand.

"Why do you have so many chocolates in your car, and they look so expensive. Did you bring all these for me?" Rin asked.

"These are the chocolates I got from the girls in my school. I told Inuyasha to take care of them and as it seems he kept it in my car." Sesshomaru said. "But, you can have them."

Rin just grinned and took a bite of the chocolate. 'This little thing can sure eat a lot.' Sesshomaru thought. He then drove off. Then they reached Rin's home, Rin was collecting all the chocolates from behind when suddenly she paused.

"Oh, I had made chocolate for you too, it didn't come out good, but still since it's you, it's not a big deal." Rin said and searched her bag, then took out a small chocolate and took out the wrapper and fed Sesshomaru. Even though he was infamous for his expressionless face, this time his expression was enough to tell Rin that he didn't like it, but still he didn't say anything.

"I know you don't like chocolates, but still you don't have to make such a face." Rin said, Sesshomaru said nothing.

Then Rin took all the chocolates, Sesshomaru opened the passenger's door and took the chocolates and dropped her outside her house.

Then Sesshomaru got back to his car, looked at the wrapper of the Rin's chocolate and then he smiled and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, so how do you like it. I hope you all had fun reading this. Next chapter will be coming soon.

So, seeya everyone.


	3. March

Thankyou for reviewing everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March...

Sesshomaru got ready to go to school and left his room. When he reached the dining hall, Inutaisho looked at his watch and looked at his son again.

"Aren't you a bit too early for school?" Inutaisho asked.

"Goodmorning." Sesshomaru greeted ignoring his father's question.

"Goodmorning, Sesshomaru." Izayoi said. "Oh, leaving already? What gift are you giving her?" she asked.

"Gift? What gift?" Inutaisho asked.

"Today is White Day. So, like every other year, Sesshomaru is gonna give a gift to Rin right?" Izayoi explained.

"Oh. Today is White Day?" Inutaisho asked and laughed. "I remember how this started."

(FLASHBACK)

A nine year old Rin was sitting with Sesshomaru. She was just going on and on with her rambling. Then she straightened her skirt and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, didn't you get anything for me?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stayed quiet, so she started to ask again. "Sesshomaru, I was asking didn't you get anything.. ?" she was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I heard you the first time, if this Sesshomaru is not answering, then that means I don't want to answer you." Sesshomaru said. "And why do I have to get you anything?"

"Today is White Day. So, I gave you chocolate on Valentine's Day,so you've got to give me gifts. So, why didn't you get anything for me?" Rin asked.

"I don't care whatever day it is today. I didn't take your chocolate, you just put it in my mouth. And it was disgusting." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean? Rin made very nice chocolate, mom said so. She told me it looked like rabbit, though I wanted to make a heart shaped one. But still it looked good and also tasted good. So what if I fed it to you, you still ate it. And..." Rin went on and on and finally Sesshomaru shut her up.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Sesshomaru said. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate, big one." Rin answered and Sesshomaru got up and started walking and Rin followed.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sesshomaru was now outside Rin's house and then Rin came out running. Sesshomaru hold out the box he was holding. Rin grinned.

"Aww, I told you I don't want any gift now, I was really small when I told you to buy me gifts." Rin said.

"Rin, you know I'm not gonna take it back with me." Sesshomaru said.

"Thankyou Sesshomaru." Rin said and took the gift. "Can I open it?" Rin asked.

"You may do as you please." Sesshomaru said.

Rin opened the gift and there was a bracelet inside. Rin loved it. Then she hugged Sesshomaru. Then they went inside Rin's house and Rin's mom invited Sesshomaru to join them for breakfast and Sesshomaru accepted. Rin went to her room to get changed. She then came down and had her breakfast and they both left.

"Sesshomaru, you remember the first time we met. You didn't like me at all. But, now you're my best friend." Rin said on the way.

"You were annoying." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Am I not annoying now?" Rin teased.

"You're still as annoying as hell, just I think I've got used to it." Sesshomaru said. 'Yes, Rin you're very annoying, but I don't know when did I start liking the fact that you're annoying.' Sesshomaru thought.

(FLASHBACK)

Taisho family had some guests over and among those guests were Nakamura family. And they had a nine year old daughter Rin. She looked like an ordinary child, but not to one guy. To him, that girl was really annoying. This was the first time he had seen her, but it was enough for him to dislike that girl. She was running everywhere and talking too much. She was doing everything that annoyed him.

Everyone were having their lunch, Sesshomaru was walking towards his room and he saw that annoying girl frozen on the spot and looking at the corner. When she looked at him, she looked relieved. "Please help me." she said.

Sesshomaru sighed and saw that there was a spider on the wall. Annoying. Then Sesshomaru went killed it. He then was about be on his way when he heard a sob. Then smelled tears. Now, that girl was crying. Annoying.

"You killed it. Why did you kill it?" She asked between sobs.

He hadn't expected that. She was the one who asked for his help. She really was annoying.

"Poor spider." She was going on and on.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Sesshomaru said with his cold voice and started walking.

Rin stayed quiet for a bit, then started following Sesshomaru. She was silent for a minute or two then again she started talking.

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You saved me, that's why." Rin answered.

"I didn't do anything. So, just go back." Sesshomaru said without looking at her. Then he entered his room and closed the door. She just stood outside. Then someone was calling her and he heard the retreating footsteps.

She was annoying. But without him knowing, he was soon used to Rin's annoying way and soon Rin wasn't annoying to him anymore.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sesshomaru stopped his car outside Rin's school and she got off and then he drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankyou for reading.


	4. April

I can't believe I'm updating my stories so soon, but I just can't stop writing. I hope you people are enjoying as much as I'm enjoying writing this story... And thankyou all for reviewing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April...

Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin in the cafe, she had called him suddenly and told him to come to the cafe. She had come, he didn't even have to look behind to see her, he caught her smell. But, she was not alone.

"Rin, don't even try." Sesshomaru said, Rin was trying to sneak up on him.

Rin sighed and then came infront of Sesshomaru. "Did you wait for a long time?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, this is my friend Saaya." Rin said, Sesshomaru just looked at the girl and she smiled he looked back at Rin and raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't she preety?" Rin asked while sitting down. Saaya was about to sit next to her, but Rin kept her bag there. "Oh, sorry Saaya, but there's no other space to keep my bag so can you sit next to Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru frowned, what was she upto? So, Saaya sat next to him. And Rin was going on and on about Saaya. she paused for a bit to order but again she went on and on about how good she was and all. She was just praising her. Now, he understood what she was upto. Just the thought of her trying to fix him with some other girl made him really angry. But, he just sat there in silence. Rin then excused herself from them, saying she'd go to the restroom. After Rin left, Saaya went and sat next to where Rin was sitting.

"I'm sorry that you have to go with all of this. Rin just dragged me here and" She stopped in mid-sentence as Sesshomaru looked at her. She shivered. She just couldn't talk. She was hypnotised.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and then got up and left. Saaya just stared at his retreating back. After some time Rin returned and was surprised to see Saaya alone.

"Where is he?" Rin asked.

"He left. I think he wasn't comfortable." Saaya replied.

"But, how can he just leave you?" Rin asked.

"It's okay, maybe he had some work and you took some time coming back so, maybe he was bored." Saaya replied.

Then after a while they both parted their ways. As Rin was walking, suddenly a car stopped in front of her and Sesshomaru got out of it.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why did you leave Saaya alone?" Rin asked back.

"Answer my question first Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"You know what, even after you left her there alone, she didn't blame you." Rin said avoiding his question.

"Rin, answer me dammit." Sesshomaru said.

"I just wanted you to go out with her." Rin screamed.

"Rin, don't ever do that again." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"But, why not?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you can go out with any guy you want, you can go and keep searching for your soulmate. I'll help you when you need it, but don't ever try to fix me up with some girl." Sesshomaru said his eyes flaring.

Rin had never seen Sesshomaru this angry before. But why was he so angry? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why are you so angry?" Rin asked. She didn't want him to be angry and now she was frustrated.

Sesshomaru just turned and got in his car and left. Rin just stared at that. Sesshomaru had never left her alone like that. He had never turned his back on her. So, why? Why now? All she had wanted to do was to get him a good girlfriend, was that so wrong of her? She had been dependent on him without knowing, why couldn't he depend on her.

Rin felt like her heart would tear in two. It was hurting her too much. Her eyes were shut with her trying to stop the tears but it was too difficult. Slowly she opened her eyes and started walking. She felt very tired. Her steps were short and slow. She didn't even realize when she reached her home. She just stood outside her house and then suddenly she was out of the daze, she then took out her key and went inside her house and she went to her room and all that she had been holding back was out as her tears.

Why did Sesshomaru have to scold her so? And why did it hurt so much? This was the first time he had ever scolded her and she had never even thought that it would hurt so much. She just cried in her room. Then after an hour, she went downstairs to the kitchen, in the fridge she saw a note from her mother, it said since her father had an important business meeting to attend in the next town, her mother had gone with him and they wouldn't be back that night.

Rin got more frustrated now and again she started crying. Then after half an hour, she had started thinking. Why had she reacted so much to what Sesshomaru had said? If he didn't like it then why had she been forcing him to be with Saaya? He never forced her to do anything then why was she forcing him? He looked hurt, whenever Rin was hurt no matter how small, he'd always be there with her so, why had she ignored it when she had seen him hurt for the first time. He had always protected her why couldn't she protect him today from getting hurt. Why had she become the reason for his pain? Rin was thinking all of these. Then suddenly she made up her mind. She wasn't just going to build up all these questions in her mind and stay like that. She went up to her room and took out her cellphone and called Sesshomaru. He didn't answer, so she called again. He answered then.

"Sesshomaru." she croaked. She then cleared her throat. "Where are you?" she asked.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mom and dad are out, and you know I'm really scared to stay alone." Rin said.

Sesshomaru then realized, there was a business meeting being held on the next town and Rin's father had been assigned for that. How could he have forgotten that? Rin would be really scared alone.

"I'm coming." He said and hung up.

After half an hour, Sesshomaru parked his car infront of Rin's house and rang the doorbell, Rin opened the door and Sesshomaru was really surprised to see her. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red, her hair all messed up and there were stains of dry tears in her cheeks. And as soon as she saw him, she hugged him.

"Rin, I know you're scared of being alone, but you didn't have to" Sesshomaru was cut off by Rin.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have done something you disapproved of and I'm sorry for screaming at you." Rin said and again started crying.

Sesshomaru held her and said. "Rin, I overreacted, so don't worry about it."

"I know it was all my fault so, you don't have to say that to make me feel better, but I promise, I won't do anything that troubles you ever again." Rin said and Sesshomaru just held her more tightly.

Then after a moment, he asked, "Did you have your dinner?"

Rin shook her head and Sesshomaru let go of Rin and headed towards the kitchen, he checked the fridge and saw that Rin's mom had already prepared Rin's dinner, so he just heated it and they had their dinner together. After dinner, Rin was still feeling down, so Sesshomaru held her close and Rin fell asleep. He took her to her room and laid her down on the bed and he was about to turn when Rin grabbed his arm.

"Sesshomaru." she murmured and again fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, her hands were holding his so, he just slipped inside the covers and slept there. Then he turned to Rin and kissed her forehead and she smiled.

He'd have to go home early next morning to change before going to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading.


	5. May

Thankyou for reviewing everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May...

"Ah, look at that, it's so cute." Rin said dragging Sesshomaru to the hundredth shop that day.

It was sunday and Rin had asked Sesshomaru to join her for shopping. Sesshomaru had tried saying no, but Rin being Rin had been forcing him, and Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru had been unable to say no to Rin after her begging so much. So, now he was there being dragged by Rin.

After they got out of the shop, Rin finally said that she was done for the day and wanted to eat something. So, they went to a restuarant.

"Rin." Someone called and Rin turned to see some friends from school.

"Hey, wow what a surprise?" Rin said walking towards them.

"Hi Rin." Sana, her school friend greeted along with everyone present there.

Then Rin and Sesshomaru were asked to join them which Rin gladly accepted. Then the girls were trying to talk to Sesshomaru, with no success. Other guys there getting jealous of Sesshomaru

"He isn't much of a talker." Rin said trying to cover for Sesshomaru.

"Rin you seem to have bought lots of stuffs." One girl said.

"Yes, I've come for shopping after a long time, so I just couldn't resist." Rin replied. Then they talked about shopping and what all Rin had bought.

Then suddenly Sana asked, "So, are you two going out?"

Rin blushed, but said, "No, he's my childhood friend. We're just close."

"Oh, what a surprise." Sana said. "Seeing as you hook up with anyone, leaving him is unbelievable." Others gasped then.

Sesshomaru's eyes flared. But Rin kept her hand on his and he looked at her and calmed down, but still he was really angry.

"What do you mean Sana?" Rin asked.

"Don't act as if you don't know Rin, everyone knows you go out with any new guy you see." Sana said. "You talk all about that soulmate thing and all, but you go out with any guy and for such a short period of time. Do they leave you after getting in your pants or do you leave them after using them?"

Within seconds of saying that, Sesshomaru grabbed her neck, everyone gasped. "Be thankful you're a girl, or else you'd be dead by now. But I'm not going to warn you again." He said.

"Sesshomaru, leave her." Rin said and Sesshomaru dropped her. Then she took Sesshomaru's hand and was about to leave.

"I know your type of guy, all high and mighty just because you're so rich. You must be getting into her pants as well, Demon." Sana said disgusted.

Sesshomaru coudn't believe that human, she really had a deathwish, but then Rin left his hand and went towards the girl and did the unexpected, she punched that girl and she was on the floor.

"I stayed quiet when you were saying anything about me, but DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SESSHOMARU." Rin said and her eyes were flaring.

Then the boys sitting there got up and looked at Rin angrily, but Sesshomaru got infront of Rin and looked at them with his cold eyes and it was enough. The guys sat back down on their seat.

Then Sesshomaru and Rin left. Sesshomaru was really amused, he had never seen Rin like that. It was really funny, Rin was not the one to get angry, she was the one to get upset, she was the one who'd cry, but punching a girl, that was really unexpected, even the great demon was surprised.

Then, they got to Sesshomaru's car and Sesshomaru started his car..

Once they were moving, Rin said, "Omygosh, I can't believe I did that." and looked at Sesshomaru. "I just punched her, Ssshomaru."

"It's okay Rin, you were angry." Sessshomaru said.

"But I'm never that angry." Rin said. "But, she shouldn't have said that, so she deserved it." Then she smiled. "But, she went down on one punch." and then she started laughing.

Sesshomaru was really amused. Then he dropped her home and left, a small smile tugging on his lips.


	6. June

June...

Sesshomaru had asked Rin to join him for the party being held that night. She was really nervous, but excited at the same time. She had been awake for almost an hour, but she was still in her bed. Then finally she got out of her bed and then went to the bathroom.

When Rin came down to the kitchen, her mom was getting her breakfast ready.

"Goodmorning dear." Her mom said.

"Goodmorning mom, has dad left already?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he's got a meeting to attend." She replied. "Oh yes, someone from Taisho Manor had come earlier and left you that." she said pointing to a box on the table.

"Oh, what's that?" Rin asked and opened the box. There was a dress inside with a note, it said, 'See you at six.' Rin smiled.

"Wow, preety." Rin's mother said looking at the dress. "He really cares for you a lot."

"Yes, he's the bestest friend anyone can get." Rin said.

Suddenly Rin's mother's smile vanished and she got serious. "Rin, don't you think there's more than friendship between you two?"

"What do you mean, mom?" Rin asked confused why her mom would say that. "He's special mom, but still we see each other as just friends. And anyway he still sees me as a little child-that little annoying child."

"But, you're not a child Rin." Her mom said.

"Finally, you admit it. I've been trying to explain this to you for almost ever." Rin said and started having her breakfast.

Her mom then smiled and left it at that. After her breakfast, Rin went to her room and tried the dress, it was really beautiful. Rin knew it was selected by Sesshomaru, it was perfect, just like Sesshomaru.

'Rin, don't you think there's more than friendship between you two?' Rin remembered her mother's question. It bothered her somehow. They were just friends, so why was it bothering her so? And then without realizing she was dwelling on the question and an hour later, she got even more confused. So, she finally gave up.

Rin's mother got a call and she left telling Rin she'd be late and Rin spent her day doing nothing so she had more time to think about it and she hated it. She was just getting more confused and frustrated. Then at five she started getting ready and then finally she when she was satisfied, it was almost six. Sesshomaru being as he was came exactly at six.

"Hey." Rin said opening the door.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Sesshomaru said looking at her, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

Rin blushed, "You don't look bad either." she said.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep." Rin said. Then she took Sesshomaru's extented arm and locked the door and left.

As Sesshomaru was driving he was explaining about the party. There were going to be many important people there. The party was being hosted by Kagoshima family. Though they were Japanese, they were living in the States and owned a family business there. They were Taisho's family friend and were here to expand their business in Japan.

When they reached the venue, Rin was more nervous than before. The valet opened the passenger door for Rin and Sesshomaru got out and handed the key to him and went inside. Sesshomaru had his arm around Rin's waist, so when Rin would sulk feeling nervous, he would take control. But once they were met by other people she felt comfortable. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. The people were good and the hospitality was good. Then they headed to meet the host of the party.

"Good Evening Mr. Kagoshima, Mrs. Kagoshima." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Mr. Kagoshima said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Ohmy Sesshomaru, you've grown so much." Mrs. Kagoshima said. "Have you met Hakudoshi yet? He'd be very happy to see you. When is Izayoi and Inutaisho coming? Oh." Suddenly she stopped her marathon of questions and looked at Rin. "And who is this Sesshomaru?"

"Hello, I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin said and smiled.

"Oh, such a preety little thing." Mrs. Kagoshima said. "Really, Sesshomaru your choice has always been very good. Ah, but look at my son, I hope he'd be like you too. But, he's just playing around."

Rin blushed. But, Sesshomaru said, "You have it wrong, Mrs. Kagoshima. Rin and I are just friends." and looked at Rin.

Rin's heart ached when he said that, 'Yeah, why was I thinking so much in the morning? We're just friends.' she thought.

But the pain Rin was feeling while hearing those words were nothing compared to what Sesshomaru was feeling dragging those mouths out of his mouth. But he couldn't allow anything to make Rin uncomfortable. She had just started to feel relaxed.

"Oh, how sad. You two look good together." Mrs. Kagoshima said. "But, you know Rin, Hakudoshi isn't half as bad either. Though he's not as good as Sesshomaru, he's still great."

Sesshomaru sighed. Mrs. Kagoshima always compared him with Hakudoshi. This was not what Sesshomaru liked. But now, she was going on and on.

"Don't let me keep you both." Mrs. Kagoshima said finally and looked at Sesshomaru. "Do introduce her to Hakudoshi okay?"

Then they both left those two only to be met by none other than Inuyasha.

"Hey Rin, long time no see." Inuyasha said hugging her. "Still a midget I see."

"Hey Inuyasha, long time no see." Rin replied. "Still a Hanyou I see."

"Keh, Rin don't you think it's time to GROW UP?" Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru sighed. This was how they always met. He knew they were not gonna stop anytime soon and there would be no point trying to stop them.

"Oh yes Inuyasha you're right. But only half. What do.." Rin suddenly stopped and looked past Inuyasha. "Inuyasha a total ten coming towards us, ninety degree."

"What? Where?" Inuyasha asked and looked past Rin.

"Stupid, ninety degree from my point of view not yours." Rin said.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna be dissapointed either." Inuyasha said and pushed her, then left.

Rin was not prepared for that so she prepared herself to feel the floor on her butt, but she never had it. A pair of strong arms caught her.

"Are you okay?" Her saviour asked.

"Yes, Sessh." Rin stopped mid-sentence as she saw the face of her saviour, she had expected it to be Sesshomaru but it was someone else, no it was some 'angel'.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha pushing Rin, he cursed under his breath and moved to catch Rin, but before he could catch her, someone else did. And Sesshomaru realized that it was not just anyone, it was Hakudoshi Kagoshima.

He then steadied Rin, "Hey Sesshomaru. How've you been? I missed you so much." he said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and looked at Rin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course she's fine, do you think I'd let any girl get hurt?" Hakudoshi interrupted.

Rin blushed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"My name's Hakudoshi." he introduced himself extending his hand.

"Rin." Rin said taking his hand.

"So, what is a beautiful lady such as you doing with Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Hakudoshi, stop." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What might you be referring to?" Hakudoshi asked innocently.

"You know what I'm referring to. Rin is not like the other girls you are usually with." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh I never said she was. Why'd you say that?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Hakudoshi, stop this nonsense." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, relax. I was just having some fun." Hakudoshi said. "So, has Sesshomaru finally started dating, cause I've never seen him like this before."

"So, are you two some long lost friends?" Rin asked finally.

"Oh, sorry for getting lost in our own conversation." Hakudoshi said. "Yes, Sesshomaru is my oldest friend. You know what he saved me from bullies when I was little and that's how we became friends."

Rin could see that Hakudoshi really adored and respected Sesshomaru. The way his eyes were twinkling with each of his words that were praising Sesshomaru, Rin felt a little insecure. Why? He was just Sesshomaru's friend and a boy. But Rin felt like he could take Sesshomaru away from her. That loyalty of his was something Rin could never have.

Then they just talked about random stuffs and before long Rin had grown a heavy interest in Hakudoshi. Then they were interrupted by some people trying to meet Hakudoshi and Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru asked Rin to dance with him and dance they did. But after two dances, Hakudoshi came to steal Rin away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt jealous of Hakudoshi. It was uncommon. Rin had dated other guys before, but he had never felt jealous. Was it the fact that he always knew that the other guy would not be able to compete with him? Was it the fact that he knew Rin would choose him among all the other guys? But with Hakudoshi, it was different. Hakudoshi was a full demon like him and he could stand on par with him and Rin showing interest in him wasn't helping either. But Rin had yet to know about his feelings, Sesshomaru had to let her know. But, not if Rin really liked Hakudoshi, he just wanted her to be happy.

But what about Hakudoshi? He was an infamous playboy. He would just hurt Rin and Sesshomaru couldn't let Rin get hurt.

After the party, Hakudoshi was still with Sesshomaru and Rin. They were about to leave and they exchanged their numbers.

"Rin, will you excuse us for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked at them both and smiled, said her goodbye to Hakudoshi and left them alone. Rin was really happy now. She liked Hakudoshi and it looked like he was interested in her too.

"Hakudoshi, remember that Rin is not the type of girl you are around with. And if she is hurt, you'll have to answer to me." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, Sesshomaru I've really never seen you so protective." Hakudoshi replied. "But, you're right she's not the type of girl I'm usually with so, don't worry." He said and patted Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned back and left to go back to Rin.

"See you Sesshomaru." Hakudoshi said but got no reply. But even if he had told Sesshomaru not to worry, he thought there was going to be a big problem, because Rin was really not the type of girl he'd usually be with and surprisingly she had stirred his heart. It had just been some minutes since he last saw her, but he already wanted to see that smiling face of hers again. It was not something he wanted, it was really going to be trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, it seems I'll have another chapter continuing with June. So, look forward to it guys. I'll update as soon as possible, maybe within hours or a day.

Thankyou for reading.


	7. June II

Thankyou for all your reviews

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June continues...

"Yes, Haku-kun. I'm coming outside." Rin said and hung up the phone. Sesshomaru had been busy with his college assignments so, he hadn't been meeting Rin lately. She was in school now and Hakudoshi had come to pick Rin up.

"Hey Haku-kun, how was your day?" Rin asked getting in his car.

"It was fine, but now it's great seeing you." Hakudoshi said and Rin blushed.

"Oh, Sesshomaru is still busy, I don't know when will he meet me again. This is the first time he's been so busy that he can't even meet me." Rin said and Hakudoshi drove off while Rin continued talking.

Hakusodhi had told Sesshomaru on that night not to worry since Rin was not her type, but he had known that was not true. And as if just to prove that, the very night he had called Rin up. He had tried not to but it had been a torture to him. He had wanted to call Rin up just to hear her sweet voice. It was not normal for him. Normally, he would not even care about talking to any girl and specially on the phone. But not this time, he just wanted to talk to Rin. He had tried to sleep so he'd forget about her but for no avail. He had just tossed around and whenever he closed his eyes, he would see Rin's smiling face and so finally he had called up Rin and Rin had been more than happy. She had talked about anything and he had just listened to her, a smile stuck on his face. He didn't know if Rin noticed this, but he had noticed Rin's conversation would always drift to Sesshomaru and it was not something he liked.

After that they had gone out for two or three times, though they were not officially dating. And Hakudoshi had also noticed that Sesshomaru had been avoiding them recently. When he had visited Sesshomaru, he had looked fine, but his eyes, they were screaming in pain. It clenched his heart, he cared for Sesshomaru, he had always looked up to Sesshomaru, the ruthless demon who feared nothing, he had saved him, though for Sesshomaru it was a trivial matter, for him it had stirred something in his heart and from that day onward he had stopped feeling any sense of fear. And seeing Sesshomaru like this, it hurted him. Though what was the source of that pain he knew not.

He knew he had stopped feeling any fear but wasn't what he feeling right now fear? It couldn't be. Why would he fear when he was with Rin? While Rin was talking more and more about Sesshomaru, he feared he would loose her.

They went to a cafe and had coffee. As always Rin was talking and Hakudoshi just listening.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing right now." Rin said looking distant and sad, Hakudoshi got up and Rin looked at him surprised.

"Let's go Rin." Hakudoshi said.

"But where to?" Rin asked.

"To meet Sesshomaru." Hakudoshi said.

"But, Sesshomaru must be busy." Rin said but Hakudoshi grabbed her hand and pulled.

"He can't be so busy that he can't even meet you for a minute." Hakudoshi said and looked back at her and smiled. Rin was bewitced by that smile and smiled back.

They went to Sesshomaru's house and found Sesshomaru punching a punching bag shirtless, his long silver hair tied in a high ponytail. Rin blushed. Sesshomaru then looked at them and got a towel and wiped the sweat off his face and kept the towel on his shoulder.

"Ah, hum, eh yeah I'll come back in a bit." Rin said and hurried outside the room her face full red. She didn't know what to do, her heart was beating furiously.

Inside Hakudoshi and Sesshomaru just remained silent.

"Hey." Hakudoshi said breaking the silence and since he didn't get any reply he continued. "Why have you been avoiding Rin?" still he got no answer so again he continued. "Sesshomaru, Rin is a nice girl. Do not hurt her. I know you're hurting more right now. I can see it in your eyes. You may lie to me or you may even lie to yourself, but your eyes are explaining everything. Sesshomaru don't do this. Don't hurt Rin, don't hurt yourself."

But Sesshomaru still refused to answer to him. He put on his shirt and then left the room. Rin was coming towards the room.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said, "How's your school going on? You seem preety busy nowadays."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and looked away from Rin. He knew just like Hakudoshi she'd be able to read his eyes. "Rin, I have some work right now."

"Oh, yes. Okay carry on. I'll see you later." Rin said, "Oh, Haku-kun, let's leave." and waved at Sesshomaru, the butler opened the door for them and Rin said her thankyou absent mindedly. They reached Hakudoshi's car but she just kept on walking.

"Rin." Hakudoshi called and Rin got out of her daze, he had opened the passenger door for her and she got in and Hakudoshi got around the car and got on the driver's seat.

"Haku-kun, is Sesshomaru okay?" Rin asked finally after they had left the manson.

"He looks fine to me. Why'd you ask?" Hakudoshi asked back.

"I don't know he looks different, he looks hurt, and it seems like he's pushing me away. I thought he was busy with his school, but seeing him now, it feels like he's hiding something from me. He is never like this." Rin said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Hakudoshi smelled the tears and so he stopped the car and looked at Rin then he took off his seat belt and hugged Rin and the tears fell and she cried. She cried and Hakudoshi just hugged her, both of them saying nothing.

Hakudoshi then took Rin home and left. He now knew what was the problem, he knew what that fear was, and he knew that he didn't fit there.

Rin had stayed in her room after Hakudoshi had dropped her home. So, she thought of going to the park to get some fresh air. She was on her way and she called Sesshomaru, but he didn't answer the phone, so she left him a message on the voicemail. 'Sesshomaru, are you okay? Something doesn't feel right. Please tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to push me away. When you're hurt, please share the pain with me, cause whenever you're hurting, it hurts more to me. Please call me Sesshomaru.' And by the time she finished her message she was crying.

She sat on a parkbench for an hour and she was about to call Hakudoshi, but she stopped. She freezed. She ran towards a couple. She couldn't believe her eyes. Then she retreated and ran all the way home.

She then called Hakudoshi, "Haku-kun, where are you?"

"Ah, Rin. I'm at my house right now." Hakudoshi said.

"I need to talk with you, so can I come over?" Rin asked.

"What's the matter? If you want I can come over there." Hakudoshi said.

"No, I'll come myself, I need to clear my mind before I talk with you." Rin said.

"Okay then, seeya." Hakudoshi said and hung up.

When Rin reached Hahudoshi's place, there was a party going on. Rin was surprised. Then, she saw Hakudoshi with some girls. She couldn't believe it. All the way, she had been telling herself, that the guy she had seen with another girl was not Hakudoshi, she had tried to believe that. But, now she knew that she had made a mistake, Hakudoshi was a playboy and she had been a fool to think otherwise. She had thought he felt the same way about her as she did to him, but it was just her imagination. And this was proven to her not once but twice that day. Rin then ran away from there.

Hakudoshi watched as Rin ran away and he could smell her tears. He wanted to run and hold her, but he couldn't. He then clenched his fists until they bled. He then told everyone to leave and he was alone in his house. This was the only way, he couldn't ask Rin to leave, he didn't have it in him to ask her that, and if he didn't let her go now he knew he could never let her go. And he had seen Sesshomaru, he knew Sesshomaru was in love with Rin, and also he realized that Rin was also in love with him, though she was still unaware of it. But, he could not see Sesshomaru like that. He wanted Sesshomaru and Rin to be happy and they'd only be happy with each other. He sat alone, his heart crying.

When Rin reached her home, she saw Sesshomaru was there outside. When he saw her he came towards her.

Sesshomaru saw Rin and headed towards her, he could smell salt, though faint, she had been crying. When she had left the message she had been crying and Sesshomaru realized how much he had hurt her so, he had come to see Rin.

"Rin, I am sorry, I acted selfishly and hurted you." Sesshomaru said. "I know..." he then stopped when Rin hugged him tightly and started crying. Sesshomaru tensed, "What's the matter Rin?"

"Sesshomaru, Haku-kun he, I, I should have listened to you." Rin said between her sobs and Sesshomaru understood. Hakudoshi had cheated Rin.

Then he held her close. Rin was still crying, then he took her inside her house and after a while she calmed down.

"I was so foolish Sesshomaru, Haku-kun was just being nice to me and I thought he liked me too, he never told me so but I was foolish enough to think so. I am the only one at fault." Rin said after she stopped crying.

Sesshomaru said nothing but just held her tight. Then after a while Rin fell asleep, and Sesshomaru carried her bridal style and took her upstairs to her room. He then laid her down in bed, and kissed her forehead. He wanted to stay there with her, but he had something else to take care of.

Sesshomaru drove to Hakudoshi's house. He went inside and saw Hakudoshi. It was dark but it was not a problem for the dog demon. He went straight to where Hakudoshi was and took him by the colar.

"Hakudoshi, I told you, if you ever hurt Rin you have to answer me." Sesshomaru said, his eyes turning red.

Hakudoshi laughed. "Why Sesshomaru? Why? Why do you love her so and yet don't let her know?"

Sesshomaru had not expected that. He was caught off guard.

"Why do you love her so? Why do you love her to the point it hurts and yet don't tell her? I was with her all this time and you were the only one in her thoughts, why Sesshomaru? Why? Even when you're not with her why are you always in her thoughts. And even when I'm with her she fails to see me. She's happy when she's with me, but why can't that happiness be enough. Why does the thought of you not being with her hurts her more. Why doesn't she see me?" Hakudoshi screamed.

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"I told you there's no need to worry. She is not my type. So, I've let her go. I was bored Sesshomaru." Hakudoshi continued. "She didn't even want to kiss me, she's really not my type." he said smiling.

Sesshomaru let him go. "Stay away from Rin." He said simply and turned.

"Sesshomaru take care of her and don't let her go. And tell her before someone else takes her away from you." Hakudoshi said and Sesshomaru left.

At night, Hakudoshi's parents came back to the house. It was dark and silent. It was wierd, where were all the servants? Hakudoshi's father went to his study room and his mom came to his room.

"Son, why is it so dark he... What's the matter son?" His mother said panicking.

"Mom, it hurts." Hakudoshi said. His mother hurried towards him and hugged him. "Mom, she didn't even kissed me once. She likes me. So, why? Why is it that she loves Sesshomaru? Why didn't I meet her first mom? I know I'm the one who let her go, but she wouldn't be happy with me. I want to see her happy and she could only be happy with him. I've hurt her, but she'll forgive me, because it's her, because it's Rin."

Now, his mother understood. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Mom, I thought if I'd let her go now, it wouldn't hurt me so much, I thought the pain would be lesser than when she leaves me, but it hurts mom, it hurts too much." Hakudoshi said and after a very long time he shed a tear. "Mom, I want to go back to the States."

"Yes son, let's go back." Hakudoshi's mother said crying for her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so Hakudoshi is going back, but I'm planning to put another chapter with Hakudoshi. No, not the next chapter and not as Rin's boyfriend either, but I don't know, I just feel this is rather dissapointing ending for Hakudoshi and he is a very important character for me in my stories. So, I might have Hakudoshi in one more chapter, but later.

Thankyou for reading.


	8. july

_Hello everyone, I know I should be continuing with 'I love you too' but I'm stuck. And this time there weren't many people who reviewed to make me want to write. This was done halfway, so I thought about completing it and updating. I know I said that I'd finish 'I love you too' before updating this but I thought it would be better to update this than not to update anything at all._

_Well I think you might find Sesshomaru a bit out of character, though I did try my best to keep him in character, everone please enjoy._

_Also, this chapter is dedicated to all of you readers, reviewers, who favourated, followed my story._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

July...

Finally summer break was here, but Rin had not been enjoing it. Summer break usually was preplanned for Rin, but not this time. Rin had been doing nothing and doing nothing meant more time to think, and thinking just brought her pain. Memories had never been so painful to Rin. Hakudoshi had left Japan a week ago. He had not even come to meet her he had just called her from the airport. Sesshomaru had been with Rin, consoling her but recently he was busy taking care of his father's business. And Rin had denied any other invitation she got from her friends.

She got a call from Mae, her school friend, they were going for a trip to the mountains for two nights and three days and they invited her, but Rin again rejected them.

But Mae was worried for her, Rin was never like this, she was looking very down and the way she was rejecting everyone was disturbing so she came to visit her. Shock was an understatement for what Mae felt when she saw Rin, she had bags under her eyes and she looked very pale and she looked very thin, she was not even sure if it was possible to loose so much weight on such a short amount of time. She looked really weak.

"Rin, what happened to you?" Mae asked.

"Nothing Mae, I'm fine." Rin lied.

"Yes, and the sun rose from west today." Mae said.

Rin then looked down at her feet.

"Rin, don't do this to yourself, I don't know what happened but still whatever it was don't do this to yourself." Mae said worried.

Rin then kept quiet. Mae was trying to convince Rin about coming to the trip. Then suddenly she stopped. Rin looked at Mae, wondering why she stopped suddenly, but Mae was staring at the gate nervously. Rin looked towards there and saw Sesshomaru coming. Rin smiled. She felt happy and... relief?

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said happily and ran towards him and stopped a few feet away from him. "Have you finished your work?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru said simply and looked at her and frowned. She looked miserable.

"Rin, I will leave now, if you want to go for the trip just call me okay?" Mae said and left.

"Trip?" Sesshomaru questioned after Mae was gone.

"Yes, my friends from school are going for a trip to the mountains, so that's why she asked me to join them." Rin said.

"You're not going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I don't want to." Rin said and was sad again.

"Rin pack all that you need for three or four days." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was surprised. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going for a trip." Sesshomaru said, Rin was about to protest but Sesshomaru interrupted. "I've been so busy with the works and I'm so tired. I need a vacation and I have noone else to take."

Rin then laughed. Sesshomaru was doing this for her. He cared for her. She was relieved and happy. So, then she packed her bags and left a note for her mother who was again on a business trip with her dad.

After they were on the car, Sesshomaru asked, "So, where should we go?"

"What? You haven't even decided it yet?" Rin asked.

"I hadn't planned for it, but anyway, now I know." Sesshomaru said and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, curious.

"You'll see." Sesshomaru said and Rin was about to ask again but since she knew it would just be useless asking him, she instead turned on the music.

They'd been driving for hours. Rin had fallen asleep twice. Sesshomaru had opened the hood of the car and Rin stood on her seat and was screaming how 'happy she was', and next she was screaming that 'life was so unfair' and then the next moment she was screaming 'how lucky she was to have Sesshomaru as her best friend and she could die without any regrets'. And now she had fallen asleep again.

Sesshomaru then stopped to fill the gas and Rin woke up.

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Go over to that mart and get what you need" Sesshomaru said.

Rin frowned and looked at the direction of the mart, then her face lit up immediately and she hurried out of the car and rushed towards it.

Sesshomaru headed to the mart himself after he had filled the gas and Rin still didn't return. When he entered Rin was on the counter paying for the heaps, she had just bought. Well, he should've expected that.

After another two hours or so, they finally reached the destination and Rin just could not believe such a place existed.

"Ohmygod, Sessh. What is this place?" Rin asked surprised.

"Taisho's farm house." Sesshomaru answered.

"What do we do here? There is nothing except that huge mansion and those trees and grasses." Rin was just surprised.

"Rin, we're going to forget about the city life for this three, four days." Sesshomaru said taking out their luggages.

"Really? You think we can forget about city life in a place like this. We're going to just miss it." Rin complained. "Where are we? Some village?"

"Close." Sesshomaru answered and entered the house with the luggages.

Rin followed, then her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a not like the houses she had seen before, it was wooden and whoa it was shining. The place had no speck of dust or anything. The room was spacious but not much furniture were there. There was a fireplace and above that was a huge potrait of a dog demon in it's full fledge form. There were two huge sofas infront of the fireplace. The walls covered by some hunted animal's head and some guns.

"Sesshomaru? Why would you keep a dead animal's head?" Rin asked.

"It was a pride for those before me." Sesshomaru answered from the stairs as he was heading upstairs.

"Pride?" Rin asked surprised. "What pride? They should be ashamed of themselves. Killing those poor innocent animals for fun and even keeping their head as a prize." She said as she followed him.

"They didn't think like you Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked around, "There's noone here. I mean this place is clean and maintained so, there must've been someone who did it."

"Yes we have staffs here to take care of this place." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin waited for Sesshomaru to continue but he didn't so she asked, "So, where are they now? I don't see anyone."

"I gave them leave until we are staying." Sesshomaru replied.

"What? You are joking right? You have to be. I mean when there is noone living hee you have staffs and when you finally come you give them a leave. What do you suppose we do? What about food? You know I can't cook." Rin said panicking.

"Yes, I'm fully aware that whatever you cook or try to is life threatening." Sesshomaru said opening one of the door and keeping their luggages.

Rin looked at the bag of stuffs she had bought earlier and hurried towards it and grabbed a packet of potato chips. She looked at Sesshomaru for a bit and said, "You are a demon, so you can survive without foods so all of these are mine."

"As selfish as ever." Sesshomaru told Rin and left the room.

Rin followed behind, "Well you can have some then. And I'm so not selfish."

"Hn."

"Don't give me our 'hn'." Rin said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Today we'll just take a look around, so you'll know what all is around." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean look around, there is nothing around, I mean for miles and miles I see nothing but grass." Rin said.

"Rin, you've never known the life of the country. If you give it a chance, it will be to your liking." Sesshomaru said trying to convince Rin.

"But- Okay I will give it a try." Rin said finally giving in.

"Then let's head out." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

Rin was following Sesshomaru but she was not paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly Sesshomaru dissapeared. Rin told him to stop joking with her, but he still didn't come then after a while she started panicking and started searching for Sesshomaru. That's when she finally took in her surrounding. Before, all she had noticed were green. Now that she looked there were some flowers too and the trees giving shades, then she went farther ahead and saw a poultry farm, she went inside and almost gagged at the smell, but then her eyes shifted to the side and she saw lots of little chicks. She went to pick them up, then she got lost playing with them that she forgot Sesshomaru was missing.

After some moments she remembered and got out to search for Sesshomaru, then she saw a stable. She went inside and saw horses, lots of horses, she almost squealed in happiness, she had never seen horse up close, actually she had never seen any animal upclose except the dog. She hadn't even gone near a cat in her entire life, Sesshomaru hated cats and so it was enough for her not to go near cats. Then in the farther corner she saw a folt. Then she went and gently touched it, it got scared at first not used to the touch, but slowly it relaxed.

After that she went outside and Sesshomaru was there waiting for her.

"Where were you? I was worried." Rin said.

Sesshomaru simply raised a brow and said, "You think you can stay here for four days?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then." Sesshomaru said.

"Where to?" Rin asked surprised.

"It's time to feed these animals. I've just left hays for the cows, now for the poultry and these horses." Sesshomaru said. Rin then happily followed him.

Later, Sesshomaru was the one cooking their dinner. Rin sat on the kitchen counter watching Sesshomaru cook. After he was done, Rin placed the plate and served the food. They enjoied their meal in silence.

After dinner, they went outside and sat on the open ground looking up at the stars. They were silent. Then Sesshomaru shifted his place and went to lean on the tree with his one leg crouched and his hand resting on his knee looking up at the stars. Rin smiled at that and went and laid her head on his shoulder. As she was looking at the stars her eyes started watering, she tried hard to fight it back, but Sesshomaru smelt it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rin said and was about to leave it at that, but one look at his face and she knew he wanted to know, so she sighed. "I was just wondering what Haku-kun is doing right now?"

Sesshomaru stiffened at the name, but recovered quickly. "That is not your business Rin."

"Yes, I know but he didn't even come to say goodbye, I got a call at the last moment saying he was going back." Rin said. "But seeing all those beautiful girls, both humans and demons, I couldn't even measure."

"Rin you are beautiful." Sesshomaru said and smirked slightly when she blushed. "Just that idiot didn't deserve you."

Rin smiled at that, "Hm, I am just too good right?" she said and gently nudged at his side.

"Yes, too good that I sometimes wish you weren't true." Sesshomaru said and Rin playfully hit his arm.

"Sessh, you seem to be more relaxed here." Rin said. "I had start to get worried before when you were acting wierd and distant."

"Hm, the feeling is mutual then." Sesshomaru said and Rin looked away.

"Well I had reasons." Rin defended herself.

"And I had mine." Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Rin asked curious. "Like what?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a bit then said, "It's late. We should go sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Rin pouted, "But I don't wanna sleep, I want to know your reasons."

Sesshomaru simply shifted and stood, holding Rin. He dusted his pants and then headed towards the house.

"Wait." Rin called running towards him and grabbing his arm. "Sooo, you're not going to tell me the reason?"

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead as he headed towards the house. Rin looked up at him expectantly.

"Well I'll take it as a 'NO' then." Rin said, sighing.

When they entered the house, Sesshomaru headed straight upstairs. Rin was holding onto him still. Sesshomaru entered one room then.

"Rin, you can sleep here." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean I can sleep here?" Rin asked, emphasising the 'I' and leaving Sesshomaru to look around the room.

"If you don't like it here, you can choose any other room," Sesshomaru said. "Though I think this is to your liking."

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"I'll be sleeping on the room next to this." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh." Rin said.

"So, if you have no other querries, then Goodnight Rin." Sesshomaru said and left.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to sleep when the door opened and Rin walked in, she was in her nightdress and grinning at him.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing." Rin beamed. "You told me I could sleep wherever I wanted to and I want to sleep here."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Okay, then you can use this room, I'll use the one you used earlier." He said.

"No." Rin said.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"I want to sleep with you." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru knew this was a bad idea, it's not like they didn't sleep together before, but recently it had been difficult for him to be with her, without his heart and mind telling him to let Rin know about his feelings. Rin naïvely offered to sleep together, he on the other hand would not be able to sleep because of his thoughts.

Rin then walked to the bed and looked at him, "Comeon, hurry up. You know I can't sleep with the lights on." and got onto bed.

Sesshomaru sighed and switched off the light and went to bed. He laid on his side and kept as much distance as he could. But, that was not going to help, cause Rin scooted over to him and cuddled up to him. Then she took his hand and draped it around her, then she slept off peacefully. Sesshomaru noticed the slow and rythematic breathing of Rin, he knew she was asleep but was not sure if he'd get any sleep. He buried his face on her hair and took a long breath. It smelt like fresh stream, soothing. Then without knowing he was asleep. Actually, he slept very peacefully.

The next day, well Rin found out why Sesshomaru had insisted they sleep early. They milked the cow, fed them, fed the horses, took the eggs from the poultry farm. Sesshomaru prepared breakfast. Then they went to the farm, they did everything that needed be done, and the sun was on the horizon before they knew it. And Rin was tired and starving. She had had lunch in the afternoon, and some fresh fruits every now and then, but that was not going to be enough for Rin, specially not when she had worked that much. After a quick shower, Sesshomaru prepared dinner. By the time Rin was done with her bath Sesshomaru had already laid the cutleries and crockeries. Rin finished her dinner very quickly and as soon as she was done, she stiffled a yawn.

"Comeon, let's go sleep." Sesshomaru said. "We got to get up early."

"This is... not fair." Rin said fighting sleep. "You brought me all the way here, just to make me work to death."

Rin made no sign of moving, so Sesshomaru went up to her and carried her bridal style, Rin wrapped her arms around him in instict and cradled into him. By the time he reached their room Rin was already asleep. Sesshomaru laid her in the bed, then switched off the light and went to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Rin and she snuggled into him in her sleep getting more comfortable and they both slept peacefully.

The following days went smoothly. Then on the fourth night they just sat outside the house like they had on the first night. They sat there quietly.

"Sesshomaru, I never ever imagined you being and working in farm, with those animals." Rin said suddenly.

"Hn."

"You must really enjoy being here, cause I've never seen you so relaxed like this ever." Rin said sighing.

"Hn."

"But this is kind of strange." Rin said. "I mean you are sensitive to heat. Oh yes and I thought you couldn't stand being near animals. I mean remember the first and last time we went to the zoo? Oh wait a second, this is totally strange. I mean I never gave anything a second thought but now that I do, it doesn't make sense."

"You're happy." Sesshomaru said.

"Ofcourse I am. I've enjoied every second of being here. The trees, the flowers, all the cattles. But-." Rin stopped and looked at him. "Don't tell me you did all this for me."

"I despise seeing you wretched up." Sesshomaru said.

Rin felt something flutter in her stomach. This was foreign to her. She felt her eyes swelling with tears. "Sesshomaru, how could you? How could you go through all this trouble just for me? I don't think any normal person would go to this extent for a friend, no matter how close."

'Yes, no normal person would do this for a FRIEND.' Sesshomaru thought.

"I didn't do it for you." Sesshomaru said. "I hate tears. The smell burns my nose."

Rin giggled slightly. What had she ever done to get such a great friend. He was so selfless, always thinking about her first. How much had Sesshomaru grown since they first met. He used to just think about himself and told her how foolish she was to think about others before herself. But how time had changed. He had start to think about her before him and she, she had gotten so used to it that now she always kept herself before him. He'd get whatever she wanted and she knew that. So, she'd been using him. She felt guilty. She really was selfish. And even now, he had done all this for her. He was always there for her and she had locked herself up and cried, when all that did was just make him more worried. These past four days she had been so tired that she had no time to think about Hakudoshi. Sesshomaru had made her smile again, to laugh again. What has she ever done for him? Even when he was upset before, she did nothing.

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking her thoughts, "Feeling guilty?"

"What do you mean?" Rin stammered, wiping her tears. "Why would I feel guilty? You did this yourself, I didn't ask you to." Another realization, he knew what to do to make her happy anytime, she'd just have to say a word or say nothing at all and he'd know.

"Aren't you so selfish?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well who's at fault for making me one?" Rin asked back.

"Surely I'm not responsible." He answered.

Rin then slightly nudged his side. Then suddenly she hugged him very tight. "Thankyou, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his hand around her petite form. After a while they pulled back and Sesshomaru ruffled her hair as she grinned.

The next morning, as soon as they were done with their breakfast, Sesshomaru headed upstairs to get their luggage and there was a knock on the door. Rin opened it and saw two people standing outside.

"Goodmorning ma'am, I am Nobu, the head staff here and this is Komi, incharge of housekeeping." Nobu introduced.

"Oh." Rin said stepping sideways to let them in.

As they enetered the house, they looked around and seemed satisfied, as they nodded, a small smile tugging on their lips.

"Oh ma'am, I cannot imagine how you both managed this." Komi, the housekeeper said turning to her. "It takes all of our staffs to keep this place as neat as this."

Rin smiled and blushed, unsure of what to say. She was saved when both of the people infront of her bowed as Sesshomaru entered.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I hope you have enjoied your stay here." Nobu said.

"It was pleasant." Sesshomaru said, his face emotionless and his voice smooth and unwavering.

Rin felt herself shivering, this was the real Sesshomaru, the Ice Prince. He could make anyone feel insecure. Sesshomaru had brought down their luggages.

"We hope you'll give us a chance to serve you in the near future." Nobu said again. "The rest of the staff would've liked to meet you but we should not keep you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and headed towards the door.

Rin looked at them and smiled widely. "It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you soon."

The two staffs smiled at her then, "We hope so too, ma'am."

Then the two of them were on their way back. After a long drive, Sesshomaru dropped her home and went home. Rin thought about her days spent with him. She smiled, it was the best. He was the best. Her mom was home so she asked about her trip and Rin told her everything brightly, her mom just smiled at her saying she was relieved to have her back and to see her smiling again. Rin was tired so she slept early, but she was just tossing around her bed missing Sesshomaru's warmth.

Sesshomaru on the other hand felt something missing from him, as he slept on his bed alone. How could he get used to sleeping with her in such a short amount of time? He had a very long night ahead of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you all liked the read. And I know there are lots of unwanted details, but what can I do, I can't write better than this. But, I hope to improve._

_So, please everyone review and make me happy._


End file.
